Spring
by aerean94
Summary: Spring can mean many things to different people. For Kuroko Tetsuya, it meant the end of something, and the beginning of something new.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB!

* * *

Spring

"Yo, Kuroko. So this is where you were."

Said person turned around from where he was gazing over the courtyard of Seirin High, atop his perch on the school rooftop, to face his friend of three years, who he had lots of fun playing basketball with, and whom he enjoyed scaring with his unique low presence.

"Kagami-kun. I was under the impression that you were with Himuro-san and Alex-san just now."

The giant red head grunted. "Yeah well, they were suffocating me. And I wanted to get away from all the 'kya kya's that were going on around Tatsuya."

Kuroko chuckled. He turned back around to gaze over the courtyard. "It was nice to see Riko-san and all the other senpais to come to our graduation."

Another grunt from Kagami and silence fell between the two.

"So…"

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"So…like…you're really gonna go live with him?"

It didn't take much effort to know who Kagami was referring to. After all, there was only one person he promised to move in with after graduation.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for helping us move, Kagami-kun. I don't think we would have been done that first if you and the others hadn't offered to help us."

"It was the least I could do I guess. You know, make sure you're not moving to anywhere dangerous…and make sure he isn't gonna traumatize you or anything."

A small laugh. "He wouldn't do such a thing, Kagami-kun."

"He almost stabbed me when we first met." Kagami deadpanned.

"Yes, well, he wasn't exactly…sane?"

"And he's sane now?! He has a collection of scissors that he oh so graciously showed me when I was helping you guys move!"

Kuroko pouted. "…Well he's not that bad now compared to back then."

"Don't pout. You're reminding me of your dog."

Kuroko turned and gave a gentle smile to his partner. "I thank you for your concern, Kagami-kun. But I assure you. I…am truly happy right now. I'm happy to have you and everyone else as a friend, and I'm happy…to have him standing beside me."

Kagami gave a resigned sigh and gave Kuroko a small pat on the shoulder. "Whatever makes you happy I guess. But even though we're going our separate ways, keep in touch, alright?"

"Of course Kagami-kun. Perhaps I'll invite you to have dinner with us sometime. Or you can invite us. Your food is delicious, and you've even gotten a lot better compared to back then. I still think you should have went to become a culinarian instead of…a firefighter. But whatever makes you happy I suppose."

Grumbling over Kuroko poking at his choice of careers, he flipped out his vibrating phone. Reading a message, he flipped it back close and inserted it back in his pocket.

"Well, I gotta go. Dad just got here so I gotta go see him. I'll…see ya sometime, Kuroko. And…tell that guy…good luck for me, will ya?"

"Of course, Kagami-kun. I'll see you later."

With a nod and assured smile, Kagami turned and left through the open door of the rooftop.

Breathing in a deep breath, Kuroko's eyes followed the cherry blossom petals that were blown in the gentle breeze and watched as they floated through the air and onto the ground. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Kuroko took out his phone to see he had received a message. Opening the message, a small smile appeared on his lips as he read it. Closing his phone, he had to suppress the feeling of giddiness that rose up in his body.

Turning and heading out the door, he paused for a brief moment to turn his head and stare out at the rooftop that often played host to their lunch hours. He couldn't help but to feel a little sentimental to know that his exchange with Kagami would be the last memory he would have on that rooftop. Taking a few seconds longer, he gave a fond smile and turned back around, closing the door behind him and descended the stairs, heading back out to the courtyard he was just gazing down at, filled with graduating students, teachers, family, and friends.

It didn't take long for Kuroko to go through the sea of people, but he had to hide his surprise whenever someone stopped him for a moment to congratulate his graduation, his heart warming from a hug received from Riko, pats on his back and a noogie from his senpais, and even a kiss on the cheek from Alex, who was then towed away from a Kagami grumbling about sexual harassment.

Turning around to take one last look at the school full of some of his fondest memories, he strode on to the front gates of the school, his face lighting up considerably and quickening his pace when he spotted one particular person leaning against the gates with crossed arms. Said person straightened his posture when he caught sight of Kuroko, a breathtaking smile appearing on his face as he held his hand out for him to take.

"Are you ready to go home now, Tetsuya?"

Lacing their fingers together, Kuroko squeezed the hand that was now entwined with his.

"Yes. Let's go home, Akashi-kun."

* * *

 **A/N:** So like, my series of one-shots of a 30 Day OTP Challenge, Clarity. Since the majority of those chapters ended up being connected in some way, I took those chapters, organized them, and uploaded them on A03, under the same title. This chapter was written for that as a transition from Kuroko's..."school life" (not really) to his domestic life with Akashi. So I decided to upload this on here since it could be a one-shot too.


End file.
